Destino Cíclico
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: ―Sí volviéramos a nacer...¿Me amarías?― preguntó expectante, sin saber que esas palabras ya habían sido dichas. ―Por supuesto― respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.


Konnichiwa! :D

Este fic ya lo había prometido a Mary-chan, pues su vídeo de MukuHaru me inspiró, y pues aquí esta XD

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, pues es de Amano Akira-sensei.

* * *

― Si volviéramos a nacer ¿me amarías?― preguntó ella a punto de exhalar su último suspiro, mientras caía de aquel castillo feudal con una herida de muerte atravesándole el pecho.

― Ah... ― las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, únicamente asintió. Estiró su brazo, abriendo su mano sin importarle los enemigos detrás de él; su prioridad era salvar a la doncella que amaba, pero fue inútil; ella ya estaba lejos de su alcance; era doloroso para aquel ser de ojos azules ver a la joven morir.

Cerró los parpados con fuerza, y a la nada, al viento que ahora ocupaba el lugar de aquella mujer de cabellos cafés le dijo.

― Aún así… te amaría...

Tomó tridente en mano, volteó hacia los enemigos que le tenían rodeado, los observó con firmeza, sonrió de lado; y se lanzó a la lucha.

**,,,…,,,**

700 años después...

La fabrica se encuentra abandonada, cadenas cuelgan de varios lados, algunas escaleras están oxidadas, la penumbra es su compañera; únicamente se observan pequeños haces de luz acompañados de un estruendoso sonido.

Se escucha a un hombre gritar, apenas y se alcanza a percibir su rostro.

― ¡Apúrate!. Necesitamos entregar estos documentos― gritó con portafolio en mano.

― Perdono, kufufu~― disparó su arma otra vez, hiriendo a su persecutor.

El segundo esquivaba entre la oscuridad aquellas balas dirigidas hacia él.

Ambos hombres corrían escaleras abajo, disparando a todo aquel que intentará lastimarlos.

― Agh...― se escuchó quejar una masculina voz.

― No es personal, sólo negocios― comentó un hombre de 26 años, cabellos azules largos en una coleta, mientras arrebataba el maletín negro.

― ¡Maldito! ― escupía sangre.

El peli azul le miró con burla en el rostro; alcanzó a escuchar una fémina voz decir "por aquí"; así que tomó el maletín en sus manos, dejando al compañero de trabajo que acababa de traicionar.

**,,,...,,,**

― Mi nombre es Ramiu Koharu desu― se presentó la chica ante aquel misterioso hombre de un ojo rojizo, y otro azul; este le miro indiferente.

― Rokudo Mukuro ― las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron, él dio la media vuelta, adentrándose a un bar con ella siguiéndole; caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a un casino secreto en aquel lugar.

― Ella es la mujer que viene desde Japón, señor Pompozzi― presentándola.

― Es un placer ― la chica se inclinó.

Aquel viejo hombre sonrió lujurioso, lamiéndose el labio inferior, provocando asco en sus subordinados.

― Es una lástima que no seas mía…―sonrió― aún. Bien, mañana es el golpe, es mejor que descanses ― ordenó casi desvistiendo a la chica; hizo un ademan arrogante, indicándole que se largará.

Un par de personas caminan por lujosos pasillos de un hotel.

― Pompozzi es un hombre avaro que le gusta jugar con las mujeres; si vas a estar aquí una temporada, es mejor que te acostumbres ― dijo sonriendo el peli azul.

― Mukuro-san… ¿sabes de que se trata la misión de mañana? ― cuestionó.

― No― se detuvo― esta es tu habitación ― pasó una tarjeta, la luz de un aparato marcó verde, abriendo la puerta.

La joven se adentro a sus aposentos, haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento; pasaron las horas, hasta que el reloj mostró en sus manecillas la una de la madrugada.

La chica se levantó, marcó un número en su celular.

― Moshi, moshi?― se escuchó.

― Logré entrar sin problemas desu― comentaba infantil, recargada en el sofá con una bata, con los cabellos húmedos escurriendo sobre su hombro.

― Bien, espera a saber que traman, sigue fingiendo ser Koharu, recuerda que el parecido con ella es impresiónate; la vida de tus padres depende del éxito que tengas ― comentó la fría voz al otro lado; los ojos chocolate se ensombrecieron, respondiendo en automático

― Lo sé―.

Al día siguiente, en un campo cerca de la ciudad de Roma, caminaba una joven con gafas negras, traje sastre oscuro, cabello suelto corto; se adentro a una mansión, su caminar era calmo; iba acompañada de un hombre corpulento de cabellera roja.

Una ves dentro de aquel lugar, el hombre le indicó lo que debía de hacer; la chica mostró horror en sus ojos, pero lo escondió con su cabello; asintió, tomó la fría arma, se adentró a un jardín en donde jugaba una muchacha de su misma edad de cabello azul hasta por debajo del hombro; junto a ella se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad; ambas conversaban mientras tomaban el té; las mujeres reían, la más joven con timidez.

La mujer de canosos cabellos con mechas azules miró con temor hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

― ¡No! ― gritó la señora intentando levantarse; imágenes de su familia amordazada llegó a la mente de la morena, susurró _"perdón…" _mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, al tiempo que sonaban los estruendos de las balas.

Se dio la vuelta, paso de largo a su acompañante.

― Vámonos ― dijo con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

― Fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, pensé que por ser mujer no lo harías; pasaste la prueba del Jefe, además eliminaste a unos estorbos ― comentó en burla aquel hombre.

La chica no dijo nada, ambos caminaron en silencio, en la mente de ella regresaba la imagen de los cuerpos de aquellas mujeres cubiertos de sangre, la morena se limitaba a morder su labio inferior con fuerza.

Los pensamientos de la fémina fueron interrumpidos por aquel acompañante, que más bien era su vigilante.

― ¿Quieres saber de quien era familia?― preguntó ya arriba de un taxi.

― No me interesa ―.

― Je…! Rokudo Mukuro ― la muchacha abrió sus ojos, el rostro del hombre que la había recibido cruzo su mente.

― ¿Por qué asesinarlos? ―.

― La policía le mantenía amenazado, haciendo que robara información de la organización o si no, ellos las asesinarían; así que le evitamos la pena, y le hicimos el favor de acabar con los estorbos―.

― Tengo que bajar aquí―.

― ¿Qué? ¿La nena se siente mal?― cuestionó en burla.

― No, pero ver tu cara me enferma―.

La chica detuvo el auto, salió del vehículo, camino con toda la calma que pudo, una vez sintió que nadie le vigilaba, corrió, estaba a punto de tropezar, pero seguía corriendo; varias imágenes surgían en su cabeza, invadiéndola.

Lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, arruinando el maquillaje, las súplicas de las mujeres, el rostro varonil de aquel hombre de cabello azul; todo llegaba de golpe.

― Perdón, perdón…― lloraba, disculpándose a la nada.

Chocó con un hombre, este le aventó tirándola al frió piso. Sus tacones estaban arruinados; los minutos pasaban; la gente se escondía por el líquido cristalino que caía del cielo.

Miura caminaba por las calles humedecidas de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia, el cielo gris era su cobijo, la fría brisa que acarreaba la lluvia chocando contra su rostro, mientras recordaba el crimen cometido.

― Mukuro-san, gomen…―musitó dando pasos sin voluntad alguna.

― Kufufu~ ¿Por qué Haru? ― preguntó la varonil voz, los ensanchados y enrojecidos ojos de ella le miraron por segundos para después bajar el rostro debido a la culpa.

― Yo… ― cayendo sobre sus rodillas ― lo siento…―.

― Ellas no eran mi familia ― comentó, la sorpresa se hizo presente en el femenino rostro.

― No es verdad, yo… yo las asesine…― dijo con la voz en un hilo.

― No, a quien mataste fue a la mujer y la hija del señor Pompozzi; lo que te dijeron fue mentira ― comento con las cejas un poco fruncidas.

― Si es verdad, ¿entonces porque tienes esa expresión en tu rostro?―.

― La persona que mató a mi familia fue él, eso fue cuando yo era un niño; pero intentó ocultarme la verdad diciendo que esas mujeres eran la familia que él había matado― explicó sin emoción.

― ¿Entonces por qué vendes información a la policía? ¿Por qué le obedeces?―.

― Kufufu~ quería que sufriera, yo iba a eliminar a su familia, pero jamás pensé que asesinará a su propia sangre debido a su ambición― aclaró― es un hombre temible Kufufu~―.

En ese momento a la chica proceso algo que se había escapado.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?― .

― Yo soy el informante de Italia que te debía de recibir, pero jamás lo dije―.

― …―.

― Te ves deplorable, una chica tiene que cuidar más su apariencia, Koharu siempre cuidaba su apariencia― comento observando el cielo.

― ¿La conocías?― no sabía el porque, pero algo dentro de sí le dolió al escuchar esas palabras.

― No, eso es lo que me informaron; memoricé su expediente para ayudarte― especificó mientras dejaba de ver al cielo, volteando esa mirada bicolor hacia la mujer frente así ― a la persona que conocía parece no recordarme― sonrió en nostalgia.

― ¡¿Hahi? ¿Alguien olvidó a Mukuro-san? ― preguntó confusa, este sonrió a su manera.

― No has cambiado, aún después de varios años, siempre eres igual― le tendió la mano con amabilidad, Miura se sonrojo aceptándola; pero nuevamente el fluido carmín de aquellos cuerpos aparecía en su mente, retiro su mano, haciendo que Mukuro le mirara extrañado.

― Aún así, Haru les mató―.

― Kufufu~ era eso o tu familia― se acercó a ella con sutileza, beso su frente, y la acercó a él, una vez cerca de su oído le susurró.

― Puedo hacerte olvidar, mi querida Haru―.

― ¿C-cómo?― cuestionó ingenua.

― Entrégate a mi― dijo con cierta dulzura en la voz, y los ojos brillosos.

La joven no se percató del motivo, pero aquella mirada bicolor le hacia estremecer, además quería olvidar, así que si era la solución, estaba dispuesta a ser de ese hombre; aunque fuera por egoísmo.

Aquella noche se hicieron amantes, desbordando sus cuerpos en una incontrolable pasión, olvidando los pecados cometidos, llenado el vació del corazón que anhelaba un amor del pasado. Ambos tenían sus razones, pero ninguno las decía, sin embargo el único que sabía de los motivos de ambos era aquel varón, que en un intento por poseer a la mujer que en una vida fue suya, le propuso aquel trato.

**,,,…,,,**

Un año después, en Japón.

La lluvia se incrementaba, haciéndose ver como pequeños puntos blancos que caían desde el cielo al piso; cada vez más fuertes, hasta llegar a sentirse como finas cuchillas atravesarle el cuerpo sin misericordia.

Las palabras de ella se repetían en su mente, como un eco de dolor.

― Te asesinaré..., te odio Rokudo Mukuro―.

Sonrió con pesar, contemplaba sus manos, las cerró apretándolas.

― Era necesario asesinarlos; ellos estaban a punto de traicionarte con tal de obtener su libertad― dijo a la nada mientras continuaba su camino.

**,,,…,,,**

Seis meses después de aquel incidente, hubo un operativo que involucraba acabar con el señor Pompozzi, así como con sus subordinados.

Todo aconteció con rapidez, la policía llegó, las armas fueron sacadas, hubo varios disparos; la joven perseguía a un hombre de blanca tez con cabellos azules; llegaron al techo de aquel hotel en el que se llevó la reunión entre mafiosos. Se escuchó el retumbar de una bala.

― No te puedo odiar ― cayó sobre sus rodillas― a pesar de todo, te amo...― agua salada caía de sus mejillas, las imágenes de su familia, de sus momentos con el peli azul, todo paso por su mente; él observaba como ella caía al frío suelo.

La observó como si nada pasase; se acercó con lentitud, observándola desde lo alto sin expresión alguna.

― Kufufu..., eres una tonta Miura Haru; pudiste haberme asesinado― comentó con frialdad.

Ella veía desde el piso a aquel hombre, su vista nublada por el agua que cubría sus ojos se hacia borrosa, ahora únicamente miraba la silueta de aquel ser.

― Lo sé ― sonrió triste― pero te amo―.

La respiración de la mujer se hacia pesada, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente. Escuchó el sonido de las ropas de aquel hombre; intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero era en vano. La vida le dejaba, todo parecía tan irreal; ella finalmente comentó, esperando que sus cuchicheos fueran escuchados.

― No me amaste―.

― Lo hice― afirmó.

― ¿por qué?― preguntó con los ojos casi cerrados.

― Si te preguntas el por qué te dispare, es por supervivencia―.

― No..., ¿por... qué...prometiste amarme hace más de tres años?

Los masculinos parpados se cerraron con pesadez, el entrecejo se frunció levemente, con voz sedosa habló.

― Porque pensé no conocer los sentimientos, pero me equivoqué; cuando te conocí me enamoré de la ilusión de pasado, para después amar a la del presente ― sonrió con algo de dolor― aunque quise negarlo, pero fue inútil― se detuvo un instante para contemplarla― ¿esta es tu venganza?―.

― No te entiendo...― preguntó confundida, intentando fútilmente abrir sus ojos.

― Dejaste que te asesinara a propósito, ¿no es así, boku no kawaii Haru?―.

La joven formuló una mueca de dolor.

― ¿Lo sabías?―.

― Hmm, sé que no eres capaz de amar al asesino de tu padre, pero también sabía que aún así no dejaste de amarme; por eso no jalaste del gatillo―.

― Lo siento...―.

― No te preocupes mi querida Haru..., pronto olvidarás todo―.

― ¿Si volviéramos a nacer? ¿Me amarías?― preguntó expectante, sin saber que esas palabras ya habían sido dichas.

― Por supuesto ― respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

En ese momento, apareció una oscura luz a lado del cuerpo inerte de la joven.

― ¿Cuántas veces la has asesinado? ― preguntó una masculina voz, observando al peli azul frente de sí.

― Kufufu~ he perdido la cuenta― respondió mirando a aquel hombre fijamente.

― Ella sigue sin recordarte, pero aún así siempre formula la misma pregunta antes de morir ―.

Las cejas azules se encorvaron mientras le miraba con odio.

― Es culpa de la maldición que lanzaste ― tocándose el ojo derecho ― esta es la prueba.

**,,,...,,,**

_Tomó tridente en mano, volteó hacia los enemigos que le tenían rodeado, los observó con firmeza, sonrió de lado; y se lanzó a la lucha._

_Detrás de los enemigos se encontraba un hechicero; invocó a los espíritus, y maldijo en un idioma desconocido a aquel hombre, así como a la mujer que había muerto instantes antes._

― _Ese es el precio de la traición al señor de estas tierras, reencarnar constantemente sin poder estar juntos― en ese momento uno de los azules ojos del peli azul se torno rojo._

_**,,,...,,,**_

― Si logras que ella te asesine lograrás escapar de los recuerdos, y del embrujo― comentó, Mukuro sonrió dirigiendo su mirada al cadáver ensangrentado.

― Ella no lo soportaría, no podría cargar con los recuerdos; además también tendría que renunciar a su amor Kufufu~―.

― Así es― pero algo le sorprendió al hechicero, quien preguntó sorprendido― ¿la asesinaste sabiendo que no dispararía?―.

― Es un secreto ― tomó el cadáver entre sus brazos, antes de marcharse le dijo a aquel ser.

― Aunque ella me haya olvidado, su corazón me recuerda siempre; es por eso que no salgo de este destino cíclico que nos has impuesto―.

* * *

Ok, es lo peor que han leído en sus vidas ¿verdad? T_T (lo sé, me quedaron super Ooc ¬¬)

Aparte esta confuso creo yo; pero así salió U_U; pero tenía ganas de hacer un fic de ellos dos XD

¿Reviews? onegai!


End file.
